


Life Of A Rockstar

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: In the 80's, if you were a star, you as good as ruled the world. There wasn't a single thing that could hurt you, or so everyone thought. Johnny and Davy are about to discover just how 'invincible' they really are.





	1. Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah This Doesn't Get Happy (not really), Sorry Not Sorry. Thanks to Lee and Caden, for helping as always. This is either the late 70's or early 80's.

The door slammed loudly and Johnny immediately had What’s-His-Name pushed up against it in a split second, his lips and teeth practically attacking the man's neck, biting just as rough as the hands he could feel pulling on his jacket, before he paused and shrugged it off, throwing it somewhere behind him on the floor, not caring for the moment. 

The man was the only new thing about this routine, and even then- It was just the individual. The life of luxury had allowed Johnny to do as he pleased- And who he pleased. He was happy with this man. A tall-ish brunette, who was just shorter than he was, about eye level with his nose. Cute. And he had a pretty nice ass, to top it off. 

Johnny was impatient, and soon enough the two of them had made it up to his bedroom. This man, James(?), had been made quick work of, and was quickly pushed into his bed, and soon enough, Johnny was as satisfied as he would get. The man, Jeffrey as he'd discovered, was asleep, and Johnny wasn't enough of an asshole to kick him out.

He found himself getting up, pulling on a pair of pants and wandering out onto his balcony, staring out at the city with a dazed expression, his cigarette dangling from his lips, unlit for the moment. 

The life of luxury was a better drug than Johnny had ever tried before, which really was saying something. He hadn't a clue what he was really doing to himself at the moment- He wouldn't have cared if he knew, anyhow. All he knew was that he was desired- Envied and loved by millions. 

Millions of people- Men and women both, wanted him, and he wasn't a saint. There were no real reasons he shouldn't indulge himself, no rules or morality in between him and hundreds of men and women. 

He hadn't had a lonely night since the band had finally made it. Finally hit the charts, and the world knew them and loved them. No more small bars, living out of his van and off of the bare minimum, depending on the drums and drugs he could get to make life bearable. 

Johnny loved this life. He didn't think he could ever go back. Sure, the tours and such had cost him some personal relationships, and being surrounded by the same people was annoying at best sometimes- But he wouldn't trade it. He needed this life, the parties and drugs and alcohol- It kept him sane. 

Kept his mind distracted. Distracted from all he lacked, and who he lacked. The fact that in the end, he was here, alone in a large house, with no family to call his own anymore. No parents, no sisters. Nobody to love. 

He decided, looking back to his room and seeing the small bag of white powder on his nightstand, open already, with a small blade next to it, that he needed another distraction.


	2. Blue Eyed Floozy

Davy couldn't do this shit anymore. He couldn't handle another fucking rehearsal where Johnny was stumbling into the room, the skin under his nose red and raw. He hated it. He wouldn't say he made better decisions, but he was at least discreet. Johnny showed up higher than a kite, covered in bite marks from strangers and eyes blown wide from coke and a cocktail of other pills. 

He twitched as he heard the man stumble, and he was desperate for a drink all of a sudden as the man brushed against him. He knew they weren't a good idea. They were friends and they would be caught by the public faster than he could blink but fuck- He wanted Johnny to be his.

He was desperate for the rehearsal to start, for Donny to show the fuck up. He loved his band but sometimes they drove him past insanity. His mouth was dry, and he could hear Johnny laughing behind him, sitting at his set for and warming up- Loud and proud as ever as he joked with whatever floozy he had brought to rehearsal this time. 

He put down his bass, and moved to grab a beer off the table, wishing it was something else before he opened it, taking a long sip and sending Wayne a small, sad, smile as the man stared at him knowingly. He got along fairly well with their manager- Most of the time. The man was here to help, which was appreciated, as was their 'caretaker’ and their lawyer, Nick and Jimmy respectively.

They weren't the worst people in the world he supposed. He had met far worse working in this industry. The industry turned people rotten, Davy swore. There wasn't a person it didn't ruin, and if he were to be honest- He was more than included in that statement. 

Johnny patted his lap as he looked at the girl in front of him. Inside, somewhere, he felt bad. She was young, barely 18, but he was too high to care. She was adoring, and gorgeous- Everything he needed at the moment. And not to mention, she was free.

He could feel Davy's eyes burning into him, and it didn't make him stop, as she situated herself square in his lap, straddling his waist, in such tiny shorts they were truly pointless- He certainly wasn't complaining. If anything else, Davy's attention encouraged him. The man avoided him, despite knowing exactly what they both wanted. 

He put his drumsticks under his legs and moved one hand to her waist, and the other to wrap in her hair, smiling at her even as he heard a short huff of disgust from one of the others, likely Wayne or Jimmy, they were far more open about how they felt. 

He pulled her into a kiss, and he could feel her reactions, immediately arching into him, pressing against him perfectly- And then of course, the door opened to reveal Julia and Donny, bickering quietly between themselves, before they stopped, looking around before he heard Julia snap at him. 

If there was someone he couldn't get mad at in the band, it was Julia. He knew she was just trying to look out for him, but hell this girl felt so good against him. 

“Johnny, get that girl out of here!” At Julia's words, he pulled away from her lips slowly, and tugged on her hair softly before letting go, and smacking her ass swiftly, getting her off his lap with a quick, not so quiet squeak. God, he hoped he could find her again later. Whatever her name was, Crystal possibly, she was a sweet little thing. 

Distantly he heard someone walking closer, and when he looked and saw Davy, looking so fucking smug, he felt his lip curl slightly out of annoyance at the man picking up his bass.

“Yeah, John. Get her out of here.” Prick. Stupid, sexy, prick.


End file.
